


Fall

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella and her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

"She had the lamest pickup lines. 'Your name's Stella? No wonder you look like a star that just fell from heaven.'"

"Why do people never ply you with ghost stories when they want to hook up with you?"

"Search me."


End file.
